


Thoughts Don’t Stray Far From You

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Series: Ironstrange Florist AU [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Florist AU, M/M, Thorbruce Wedding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Tony really should be focusing on being the Bruce's best man, but with his thoughts occupied by his date the night before, it's easy to get distracted.Continuation of my Florist AU!





	Thoughts Don’t Stray Far From You

**Author's Note:**

> You asked and I delivered! I hope you think this sequel's ok.
> 
> If you want to read a Thorbruce fic with a Ironstrange wedding in the background I recommend 'Out of Your League' (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467085/chapters/35905578) It's fab.
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @goddessofgamma. This was written for a tumblr prompt and I love those so shoot them my way.

Tony was helping Bruce adjust his tie.  The day of Thor and Bruce’s wedding had come, only two weeks after their engagement, and as Bruce’s best man, Tony had pulled out all of the stops trying to be a good and responsible friend.  Sadly, this had included Tony having to go sleep at a reasonable time the night before, a rare occurrence for him at the best of times made harder by the fact that he’d had his best date in years the night before.  Stephen had taken him out to dinner, a fancy restaurant that Tony wasn’t entirely sure how Stephen had afforded on his salary from the flower shop.

The food hadn’t mattered to him, though, it wasn’t what stuck in his mind.  Tony couldn’t help but remember the way they had talked, easy conversation that Stephen managed to volley back to him despite Tony’s habit of seeming a little confrontational.  He couldn’t help but remember the way Stephen’s beard had felt against his cheek, his lips.  _Damn that florist for only being free on the one night I couldn’t ask him home._

Shaking his head, Tony tried to snap himself out of his memories.

“How have you gotten this far in life without knowing how to tie one of these?” He asked Bruce, disbelieving.  Bruce shrugged and looked a little embarrassed.

“I guess I just didn’t have to do it until recently.  Thor helped me with it when I needed one for your company gala.”

“Well, he’s not helping you with it today, it’s bad luck for the groom to see you before the wedding.”

“We’re scientists, Tony, we don’t believe in bad luck.”

“I’m your best man, it’s my job to care about traditions and superstitions and making sure you’re wedding doesn’t get cursed by a witch, so you don’t have to worry yourself.” He finished adjusting the tie.  The feel of collar against the back of his fingers drew his mind back to the night before, the way he had pulled Strange in for a kiss, harsh and full of fervour.  _Is it possible he tasted of nutmeg?_ Tony blinked twice and diverted his attention back to Bruce.  “There you go, all smart and suave to go off and marry a prince.”

Bruce squirmed as he saw himself in the mirror, looking uncomfortable. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked.

“Nothing!” Bruce replied defensively.  “I told you, I’m just not used to ties.”

“Just think how handsome you’re gonna look for Thor. One look at you and he’s gonna start with that gooey, cheesy smile.  He’s gonna start drooling when he sees you in that suit.”  Bruce shuffled where he stood, his expression sceptical.  “Look, if you’re really uncomfortable with the tie, you don’t have to wear it.  It’s your wedding, you can do whatever you like.”

“I… it’s a wedding, you’re supposed to wear ties at weddings.”

“Yeah, but I would be a bad best man if I let you go to your wedding pulling a face like you’ve got a spider hanging off your chin.  Thor wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  Bruce nodded.

“I’ll go ask him.”  He’d almost left the room in half a second.

“Bruce, no!” Tony made a half-hearted attempt at stopping him from leaving.  “It’s bad luck.”

“It’s my wedding, I can do whatever I like,” Bruce threw back at him.

The door shut, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.  As he checked his appearance in the mirror, Tony’s thoughts wandered back to Strange.  Tony didn’t think of himself as the romantic type; sure, he had dated, slept with a lot of people, but it had been a long time since he’d found himself unable to draw his thoughts away from someone he’d only had one date with. 

_I can swear he’s got some kind of magic._

Pulling out his phone, Tony went to text Strange, but as his finger hovered over the keyboard, he remembered Stephen’s voice, and decided to call him so he could hear it again.

After four tones, he picked up.

“This is Strange.”

Tony, who had felt his heart race at the thought of talking to him again, almost cracked up at that.

“ _That’s_ how you answer a phone call?”

“It’s good to hear from you.  How’s being a best man going?” 

Tony ignored his question.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

He could almost hear Stephen smile smugly in the pause that followed.

“It’s good to know that you feel the same way.”  Coming from Strange, the admission didn’t sound soppy, he was self-assured but pleased.  “Was last night not enough for you?”

“Given how low your voice has gotten, I don’t think it was enough for you, either.” Tony wasn’t going to shy away; he wanted to see Stephen again, feel his lips, his body pressed against his.  _He wants the same._ “Tomorrow at eight, how does that work for you.”

“That works fine.  Although I had something a little sooner in mind.”

“Sooner?  I hate to break it to you Stephen, but a best man can’t just leave a wedding to drive across town to make out with an extremely hot florist without anyone noticing.  I’d miss my speech, and it would be a tragedy given how much I love talking.”

“I didn’t say anything about leaving the wedding.”  Tony was thrown. _What does he expect, a sexy selfie?_   He heard a knocking on the door.

“I’ve gotta go, Bruce’s back,” Tony talked into the phone, rushing to open the door.

Tony did everything he could to stop himself from looking surprised when Stephen was on the other side of the door.

“I actually don’t think he’s back yet.”

“I –“ Tony found himself speechless.  His eyes kept flickering to Stephen’s lips.  “What are-“

“We’re providing the flowers for this wedding, I thought I would drop in to see you.”  He put the bag he was carrying on a dresser by the window and pulled out a small, clipped, red flower.  “And to give you this.”  Strange attached the flower to the collar of Tony’s jacket, lingering at the contact between them.

“I’m getting flashbacks to giving corsages at homecoming.” Tony joked, but he felt heated.

“Now you can look like a proper best ma-“ Strange was interrupted by Tony pulling him in by the collar for a kiss. 

It was everything he had felt the previous night and more.  The taste, the pressure of Stephen on his lips, the warmth of his body seeping through their clothes where they touched.  _That taste is definitely nutmeg_ , was Tony’s last coherent thought as he deepened the kiss.

As Tony plied open Stephen’s lips with his tongue, something in Stephen changed.  He held an arm up, around Tony’s side, and pushed him backwards until his ass hit the dresser.  Stephen’s lips stifled Tony’s moan at the increased contact. 

The buzzing of Tony’s phone drew them suddenly apart, but Tony didn’t move to check it, not wanting to move away from Stephen’s arms.

“I should –“ Tony trailed off, kissing Stephen again quickly whilst edging away from the dresser.

“You should get back to your wedding duties.”  Strange completed Tony’s thought for him.  “And I should return to mine.”  He adjusted Tony’s flower so it was upright after the contact between them had nearly dislodged it.

Without warning, the door bounded open and Bruce came back in.

“Hey, Tony,” Bruce said, hesitating when he saw Stephen there.  “Hi, um, Strange, was it?”

Strange nodded.

“Stephen Strange.  I was just leaving, I’ve left your flowers on the dresser.”  He went to leave the room, giving Tony a quick wink on his way out.

With his attention no longer fully consumed by Stephen, Tony took in Bruce’s appearance.

Bruce’s hair was all over the place, the buttons of his jacket not lined up to the right holes.  His tie hung unknotted around his neck.

“Bruce, you’re really telling me you couldn’t wait two hours to make out with Thor?” Tony started his sentence with mock-indignance but then remembered what he’d been doing one minute prior.

“Thor’s fine with me not wearing a tie,” he said awkwardly. 

Tony rolled his eyes and set to work on trying to make Bruce look presentable, hoping that Loki was doing the same for Thor.

He couldn’t help the slight smile as he took Bruce’s purple-dyed rose from the bag Strange had left.

His phone lit up to show him a text from Stephen and Tony felt his pulse quicken.  _I’m not gonna stop thinking about him any time soon._

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> I adore comments, so much so that I wrote this for the folks who commented on the last fic.


End file.
